No Turning Back
by hollywoodheighter
Summary: After a terrible occurrence of events. Both Eddie's and Loren's lives will change forever. Eddie will be left with regret for what he did and Loren... Loren's dream might come to an end.
1. Mistake

**_Loren's P.O.V_**

I'm currently sitting on the couch lost in my thoughts. I have to tell Eddie about what happened, I just don't know what to say. I don't want him to think I'm just like Chloe. I then hear the door open and I'm greeted by Eddie. We have been dating for almost three years now, after a year of dating Eddie asked me to move in with him and I happily agreed.

"Hey babe" he says and kisses me softly.

"You know" he then continues "I had a great idea, what if you and me get out of here for a few days, maybe go to the bungalow."

He doesn't seem mad so that probably means there aren't any rumors out yet. I have to tell him, but I'm scared, what if he doesn't believe me? What if he gets mad at me? What if wants to break up with me?

"Are you there Lo?" he asks.

"Yeah! sorry, that sounds like a great idea though, we've been under a lot of stress lately and getting out of here I think would do us some good" I say.

"Great!" he agrees happily. "Why don't you start packing while I call Jake?"

I stand up from the couch and walk upstairs. I'm pretty excited about this, this is exactly what we need. After a few minutes, I hear Eddie enter our bedroom. "What did Jake say?" I ask.

"He was pretty pissed at first saying that we had work to do but he eventually say it was okay. It's the rock star charm, as hard as he tries, he can't resist it" he jokes.

"Nobody can resist Eddie Duran's rock star charm not including me of course" I tease him.

"You know you can't resist me Lo" he whispers in my ear.

I shiver "we'll see about that".

He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me towards him. He then captures his lips with my own, for a moment I try to break out from his hold but after a few seconds I give in. He walks us towards the bed and pushes me softly. He covers my body with his and kisses me passionately, he moves his lips from my lips to my neck and I moan softly. I run my hands under his shirt feeling the hard planes of his muscles. I grab the hem of his t-shirt and pull it up, he lifts his arms so I can take it off.

"It's only fair if I get to take your shirt off too" he says huskily". He removes my shirt and crashes his lips back on mine, I feel his tongue lick my lips asking for an entrance. I decide to tease him by not opening it right away. That didn't last long, his hand did a little thing making me gasp and effectively granting his tongue an entrance. Our tongues battle against each other and his hand reaches the back of my bra and he expertly unclasps it. I wrap my arms around him tighter when I feel his hand making a way to my breast and cupping one mound. I nibble on his neck and move my hands down to rest on his hips. I make a quick work of unbuckling his belt and removing his jeans. He groans when I touch his erection, he grabs both of my hands putting a stop to his torture and he places them above my head.

"You're driving me insane" he says and he grinds against me. His eyes are dark with want, I can see all the love and desire he has for me in them. I'm sure mine are the same. He cups one breast and sucks one on the other, I gasp and moan his name from the sensations he's making me feel right now. A pop sound is made when lets go and moves down placing little kisses on my torso stopping when he reaches my jeans.

"These have to go" he says. He unbuttons my jeans and while looking at me, he slowly, along with my panties takes them off. I lay naked under his gaze, he then moves his gaze down my body, "you're so beautiful" he says with an incredibly sexy throaty voice. He moves his hand and touches the little heart tattoo I have by my bikini area.

"Eddie, I need you" I say desperately. He takes off his boxer briefs and he stands there, in all his glory, naked. I spread my legs for him and he positions himself on top of me. We both moan when he enters me. He intertwines his hands with mine and thrusts deep inside me. He begins to thrust in and out of me. We fit perfectly together, it's like I was made for him and him for me. I wrap my arms around his neck and gasp and moan every time Eddie moves in and out of me. His thrusts becoming harder and faster than the last one. My nails scratch his back every time he moves inside me. Eddie grunts and moans my name when I lift my legs and wrap them around him. He captures my lips with his once again and our tongues immediately intertwine with each other.

"Eddie! I'm so close" I moan.

"Me too babe" he says breathlessly. I clench my walls around him and with one more hard thrust, we both climax at the same time.

We stay in the same position until our heart beats have returned to normal, then Eddie looks at me with an amused glint in his eyes "Nobody can resist my rock star charm, not even you Miss Tate" he whispers in my ear then nibbles on it, "or should I say Mrs. Duran"

" Hmm... I like the sound of that Mr. Duran" I whisper back and kiss him.

After a few minutes of laying together we decided to go take a shower and begin packing. Once we're done we head out. The drive only lasted two hours, we arrive at the bungalow and Eddie opens the door. He takes our suitcases to the bedroom and then comes back. "It's so beautiful up here" I say.

"Not as beautiful as you are" He says and hugs me from behind. "Are you tired Loren?"

"Just a little bit" I answer

"Why don't we take a nap right now, I have a surprise for you later" Eddie says in a soft voice

"What kind of surprise" I ask him

"You'll just have to wait and see" he kisses my cheek and flops down on the couch. I make my way to the couch and snuggle next to him. I love him so much. I have to tell him. "Eddie" I whisper. He doesn't respond. I look at his face and see that's he's already asleep. He's so beautiful all I can do is stare at him. After a few minutes I feel my eyes starting to close and I fall asleep.

**_Eddie's P.O.V_**

I open my eyes and look around. I see Loren snuggled next to me and smile. I love her, she's so beautiful. I've always wanted the love my parents had and now that I finally do. Loren is my everything. No relationship is perfect, and neither is ours, we might argue sometimes and have our bumps along the way but our relationship is as perfect as any relationship can get. I decided to bring Loren here not only because we deserved a break but also because I want to ask her to marry me. I have everything planned out. All I hope is that she says yes. I feel Loren start to stir next to me and look at her, she slowly opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Hi" she says in a cute raspy voice.

"Hey beautiful" I say and kiss her

"What time is it?" she asks

"Almost seven" I say while I hug her and bury my face on on the space between her neck and shoulder. I start nibbling on her neck and she moans

"Don't you start with me" she laughs, "Didn't you say you had a surprise for me?"

"Yes and we should get ready, in fact, why don't we go take a shower together?" I suggest

"You're right Mr. Duran" she whispers, she looks into my eyes and leans in "I'll go take a shower" I part my lips and close my eyes ready for her kiss "alone" she says while brushing her lips against mine but not kissing me.

I groan "You're such a tease"

She then stands up and starts walking towards the stairs "I love you too", she yells before she disappears from my view

**_Loren's P.O.V_**

I enter the bedroom and open my suitcase. I take out what I need and start undressing. I open the bathroom's door and start the shower. I get in and grab the shampoo. I am then lost in my thoughts once again. I have to tell him. I have to tell him the truth, I don't want him to hear a rumor and think the worse of me. It's not that hard, I just need to tell him what happened. That when I went to Rumor with Mel, Tyler was there and he tried to kiss me but I pulled away. When I get out of the shower, I'll tell him.

_**Eddie's P.O.V**_

I'm currently sitting on the couch trying to focus on watching TV and not on a naked Loren upstairs. I then hear my phone ring, when I look at the screen I see Tyler's name. I don't know why I never deleted his name from my contacts and I have no clue of why he is calling me.

"What do you want Tyler" I ask already annoyed

"I just wanted to know how you're holding up" he says

"What are you talking about" I ask

"Oh so she hasn't told you. Since you're going to find out anyways, let me just tell you" he says in an amused voice. "Your little girlfriend has been sleeping with me"

"Good try Tyler but I don't believe a word you say" I say in a dry tone, "Are we done here?"

He chuckles, "Ah you don't believe me? Check any gossip site if you want proof Eddie boy. You know... she looks innocent but she's pretty good in bed. Let me tell you, she did this thing with her mouth that apparently you like, and I gotta say it was pretty good. Oh and don't forget that sexy little heart tattoo in a very compromising part of her body. Seriously Eddie, are you that bad in bed that all your girlfriends come running to me?"

I hang up and sit down on the couch. How does he know about that? Why does he know about the tattoo and specially about that thing Loren does? She would't have cheated on me right? I don't know what to believe anymore. Tyler said to check any gossip site if I wanted proof. I grab my phone and type Loren Tate. The first thing that pops up is "Loren Tate &amp; Tyler Rorke Having An Affair?" I click on the link and the first thing I see is a picture of Loren and Tyler kissing and I know for a fact that this picture is real... those are the clothes she was wearing this morning. Being stabbed with a knife would of been less painful. I feel my heart break into a million pieces. It's nothing like when I found out Chloe was cheating on me , it's worse. I see her walking down the stairs and I'm suddenly overcome by anger.

"Eddie I have something to tell you" she says

"Is it another one of your lies?" I tell her in a bored tone

"What are you talking about?" she asks taken back

"Stop playing dumb" I yell at her. She flinches back and for a moment I regret it but then I remember what she did. "I know Loren! I know you're cheating on me with Tyler"

"No Eddie" she says in tears " Please let me explain"

"Explain what? That you're a whore? That you are just as bad as Chloe."

"Eddie, Please" she croaks. "Please! I have never cheated on you! Tyler kissed me but I swear Eddie, I swear I pulled back!" she cries

"Excuses, Excuses, I remember Chloe saying something like that once but I'm not stupid enough to believe lies anymore"

She walks towards me "Eddie, please"

I take a step back "Stay away from me Loren, I don't want to do something I'll regret later"

I then turn around and head towards the bedroom. I grab her stuff, put them in her suitcase, and zip it up. I go back downstairs with her suitcase in hand and put it in front of the door.

"Leave" I say

"Eddie please, calm down, we need to talk" she says while crying

"There's nothing left to say. You're a liar and manipulative and you disgust me. I never want to see you again" I tell her in a low voice. I know I'm being harsh but I want her to hurt as much as I am.

"Eddie -" She tries to say

"Get out!" I yell at her

She grabs the suitcase, opens the door and looks one last time at me. I see pain in her eyes and even though she deserves it, I can't stand it so I turn around. I hear the door close behind me. I grab a glass and the bottle of whiskey. I need to break something right now, I throw the glass at the wall and curse.

Loren's P.O.V

My heart hurts so much I can't breath. I can't stop he tears from flowing down. I've never seen Eddie like that. This is the first time I've ever been scared of him. It's raining, and all I can do is there. I don't don't even feel the water drops, I'm too numb to feel anything.

I look at my watch, it's been almost an hour since I've been standing here. I don't know what to do, I have no where to go. I don't even have my phone, I put it on the nightstand before I took a shower. I start walking with no destination at all.

After a few minutes, I see a car following me. I quicken my step but they're still behind. Two guys get out of the car and I panic, I leave my suitcase and start run but they're too fast for me. One of them puts a cloth over my nose and from the corner of my eyes, I see the other one grab my suitcase. I feel my eyes starting to drop and then everything turns black.

**Comment &amp; Review. Tell me I should continue this story. Also check out my other story- Better than Revenge.**


	2. Hurt

_**Eddie's P.O.V**_

When I open my eyes, my head pounding is the only thing I register but then everything comes rushing back to me and I long to feel nothing. I close my eyes in hope to stop my tears from escaping but it's useless. I remember all the events from last night; the almost proposal, Tyler calling, kicking Loren out. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. It hurts, it hurts so fucking bad. I never thought Loren would do something like that, I thought she was different... I thought we were it. I was harsh because I wanted her to hurt as much as I was but I still love here, I can't make that disappear overnight, and now that my anger is gone, I'm worried about her. Is she okay? Where did she go? It was dark, raining, and she didn't even have a car. I tell myself that she's fine and that she probably called someone to pick her up then I proceed to scold myself for thinking about her and worrying about her safety when she clearly doesn't give a damn about me.

I have to stop mopping and go back to LA. This bungalow only reminds of Loren and all of the nights we spent here when we needed to get away from the drama, if I go back then the penthouse will remind me of her, but then again mostly everything reminds me of Loren in some way so I'm screwed. I told Jake I wanted a few days off but that's changed now, all I want is to get back to work to take my mind off things, if I stay here thinking I'll go insane.

I stand from where I fell asleep on the couch and take in how much cleaning I have to do. As much as I want to leave this place as soon as possible, I can't leave the bungalow trashed. There's shattered glass on the floor, a bottle of whiskey on the counter and a flipped table. I groan and get to work, this is definitely not how I planned to spend my time here I chuckle bitterly. When everything looks as it was when we arrived here, I make my way upstairs.

I sigh, if everything had turned out perfectly, we would had been tangled together in that bed right now. I stop my thoughts from heading on her direction again, and instead grab my travel bag. There's not much packing to do since I fell asleep drunk last night. Before I open the door, I see a phone laying on the nightstand- Loren's. She forgot her phone? Then how did she call someone to come pick her up? Whatever, I tell myself, she probably asked someone if she could borrow their phone. I walk out of the bedroom and head back downstairs. I grab my car keys, and leave.

The drive back to LA is hell. Nothing like the drive to the bungalow. It's only me alone with my thoughts. My thoughts of her. I don't know why she did it, I thought she was happy. How wrong was I! Every time I keep coming back to the same question. Why did she do it? Was she not happy? Did I do something wrong? Did she not love me anymore? Or was I just not enough? All I know is that I need to forget about her. Maybe once I get back to LA I'll go to a club, grab a girl and take her back to- I cut myself off. I know I won't do that even if I wanted to because I simply can't do that. I'm not that type of guy and I... Still love her. I'm hopeless I chuckle. Can't sleep with anyone because I love a girl that cheated on me.

I remember Loren's phone in my pocket. I need to give it to her. As much as it'll hurt to see her, she probably needs it. I make a turn in the way of Mel's house. I figure she's probably there. Nora and Pops live together so I don't think she's there and after all, Mel is her best friend. When I get there I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

When Mel sees me she looks surprised as if she didn't expect me to be the one knocking.

"What are you doing here" she asks

"I was just here to give Loren her phone back" I reply

"What do you mean give her phone back. I thought you guys were at the bungalow?"

Okay not what I was expecting, "So you mean she's not here? I thought she would have called you."

She looks confused, "I'm sorry Eddie but I really have no idea what you're talking about. Where's Loren?"

"I know Mel! I know she's cheating on me!" I say frustrated

"Eddie, please tell me you didn't believe the rumors, Tyler kissed her but she pulled away, I was there."

"Mel believe me I know it's true she's cheating. Tyler called me and-"

"And you believe Tyler and not Loren? Please tell me you're not that gullible" she nearly screams

"I'm not stupid enough to believe her. He said some stuff that I know for fact that are true" I finally say defeated

"Eddie," she says softly, "Believe me when I tell you Loren is completely in love with you."

"Mel-"

I'm cut off by the sound of my phone ringing

"Hey" I answer

"Is this Eddie Duran" someone asks

"Uh yeah, who is this?"

"Oh that doesn't matter but if you ever want to see your precious little girlfriend again, you better do what I tell you to."

_**Loren's P.O.V**_

The first thing I remember when I wake up is that Eddie thinks I cheated on him and broke my heart, the second thing I register is that my hands are tied, there's something covering my eyes, and there's a gag in my mouth. My heart is pounding. Where am I? Then I hear someone laugh...

"Finally awake little girl?"


	3. Pain

Then I hear someone laugh...

"Finally awake little girl?"

"Who is there?" I try to say. But I can barely get my words out. My throat hurts. I guess this is the price for standing in the rain for nearly an hour. I can barely swallow.

"Oh you know who I am"

I know that voice... And there's only one person who calls me 'little girl'. "Chloe?" I rasp out.

"Good job" she chuckles "at least you were able to figure out who I am. Not that it really matters through since you won't be getting out of here alive"

"Why are you doing this?" I whisper

She smirks, "sorry, I can't hear you. What was that?"

I'm overcome by the urge to cry. But I won't give her the pleasure of seeing me in tears. I want to close my eyes and pretend this isn't happening. It's funny to think that twenty four hours ago my life seemed to be perfect. Now everything seems to be crumbling apart around me. Eddie hates me, I've been kidnapped, and it seems like I have laryngitis, not that it really matters since according to Chloe 'I won't be getting out of here alive'.

"Please let me go" I croak out

"Oh no, I can't let that happen after I went through all the trouble to get you here"

"Why are you doing this Chloe? I've never done anything to you" I wince, my throat aches at the effort of talking

"Nothing?" she yells, "Your fame was supposed to me mine! I was to supposed to be Eddie's girlfriend. Ever since you came along, my life has been a disaster and it's all your fault! Now I intend to make you pay for taking away what was supposed to be mine!"

"You're wrong Chloe" I respond, trying to speak as normally as possible, "you brought this onto yourself, you're the one who cheated on Eddie, that's all on you not on me. Maybe if you weren't such a bitch, people would like you more"

She looks furious at my words. Next thing I know, someone delivers a blow to my cheek. I cry out from the pain. I feel another punch on my face and then a kick to my ribs. "Stop" I cry out. The kicking continues until my vision starts to dim and the only thing I register is pain.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that" it's the last thing I hear before everything becomes dark.

_**Eddie's P.O.V**_

"What do you mean if I ever want to see her again?" I respond panicking

"Exactly what you heard pretty boy, we have your girlfriend and if you don't do what I tell you to, you won't see her again"

"Ple... Please don't do anything to her" my heart's racing and my voice trembles

The guy laughs "I don't think you're in position to be asking that. You should be thankful really, who's behind all of this doesn't plan on keeping her alive for much longer but you guys like me, don't keep promises so I'm doing what I want and what I want is cash"

"Just tell me what to do"

"Alright then" he continues "I'll send you an address. Meet me there tomorrow at 7:00 am"

"Tomorrow? That's too long! I-"

"Hey, hey don't get ahead of yourself. I make the rules here and you do as I say so"

"Ok, alright, I'll be there. Ju... Just please don't hurt her" I plead

"I don't think that's possible" and he hangs up

I stand frozen. I can't think. What just happened. Everything seems like a nightmare and all I want to do is wake up. I hear Mel's voice calling my name and I'm pulled away from my thoughts

"Eddie! Please say something! What's going on?"

"Someone kidnapped her" I whisper. At that moment when I say those words, the fact that she's somewhere alone, probably scared finally sets in and my vision becomes blurry.

"Loren? Loren got kidnapped? Please tell me it's not true" she cries

All I can do is nod

"What's all this commotion going one here? And why are you both crying?" I hear another voice say

"Adriana... It's Loren, she got kidnapped" Mel responds

"What do you mean she got kidnapped? I heard her telling you that she was going to a bungalow with Eddie" Adriana questions

"We did but- but I found out about some stuff and I kicked her out."  
This, this is all my fault. If I hadn't-

"Was it something about her cheating on you?" Adriana whispers

"It seems like everyone knew besides me" I say. Right now, it doesn't matter that she was cheating. She's in danger. I can't let anything happened to her.

"I'm sorry" she says and starts to cry

"It's not your fault"

"It is!" She sobs "I don't like Loren but I didn't think something like this would happen"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"This is my fault! Chloe said that she wanted wanted to get back together with you"

I interrupt, "What are you talking about?"

"She said that she wanted to make it seem like Loren was cheating on you and if I helped her, she would talk to her boss about me becoming a model so I agreed. I-I heard Loren and Melissa talking about the tattoo she got and telling her about how you actually had liked that thing she had recommended to do. So I told Chloe about it and that's how Tyler knew about that. I'm sorry!"

I register her words in my head and I fall to my knees.


End file.
